


Miss Me?

by notjustmom



Series: Thoughts on The Six Thatchers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre The Six Thatchers case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Mary appears at Mrs. Hudson's door one morning, without John or Rosie, and needs a favour...this begins a brief but epic friendship between them.





	

"Mary?" Mrs. Hudson opened the door in surprise. "Isn't Rosie with Sherlock this morning?"

"Yes, he is taking her to the park, I think he was telling her about one of his first cases...I... May I come in?"

"Of course, dear." Martha Hudson was no fool, she lived with Sherlock Holmes, after all, and had been the 'typist' for her husband's drug cartel. So, she knew everything about just about everything. Except Mary, Rosamund, whatever her name was. When she met her the first time it was the night of the bonfire, the one where they almost lost John, but Sherlock went into the fire to get him. She had been unsure about this smiling blonde nurse who 'stole' John away from Sherlock until Mary made it clear that she had no intention of keeping the boys apart. Instead, she made John go on cases with Sherlock, and Sherlock, bless his heart, gave John to her, with his blessing...

"Mrs. Hudson. May I call you Martha?" 

Martha nodded. "Of course, my dear." Something is making her nervous...

"You know about my, uhm, rather, unusual past occupation."

"Yes, dear, of course. Myc thinks he can keep secrets, he's rubbish at it. I have people who...oh...never mind, you don't need to know..."

"Well, then. I worry what will happen to the boys, John, naturally, of course John, but I worry more about Sherlock, if something, when something happens to me. He's made that vow to John, to me, and Rosie, even before she was born, to keep us safe. I think deep down he knows I'm a lost cause, but he - he really loves John, and wants John to be happy more than anything. He has forgiven so much, not just the whole shooting business, but he has forgiven me for taking John from him."

Martha nodded. "Yes, if something were to happen to Sherlock's 'Happy Family' it would devastate him. It would tear him to pieces, and no matter how it happened, he knows John would blame him for failing to keep you safe, and he would blame himself even more. In his way, as much as he can love anyone, he does you."

"My plan, then, Martha, is to give Sherlock a case after my death, to keep him from -"

"Yes, yes, I see. I believe you know him as well as I do. He doesn't let many people in, but he honestly adores you and Rosie. I have a good camera...I'm assuming you will want to make a video then for the boys to see at the appropriate time."

Mary smiled then, that smile that made Martha understand her charm for the boys. No matter her past offenses, she was an honestly lovely person.

"Shall we begin, then? Or shall we have tea first?"

"Do you have anything a bit stronger? I think I need a bit of courage."

"Of course, dear, may I call you Rosamund?"

Mary shook her head. "Mary, please? I've always liked Mary better."

"Mary it is then."


End file.
